Frío
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Porque las noches en el distrito oeste pueden llegar a ser muy frías.


Un pequeño Nezushi que escribí para el cumpleaños de una personita especial ^^, espero que les agrade.

* * *

Se quejo un poco acurrucándose mas contra el cuerpo cálido a su lado, el invierno estaba ya ahí y aun en el pequeño cuarto bajo tierra se sentía el drástico cambio de la temperatura.

—Estas helado — escuchó la queja en la voz de Nezumi al reclamarle mientras se alejaba de él serpenteando bajo las cobijas.

—Tengo frio— asintió volviendo a buscar el calor de su cuerpo — si no me acerco no voy a poder calentarme nunca.

—Me estas enfriando a mi — lo empujo un poco ahora al darse cuenta que estaba ya en la orilla de la cama y no había más hacia donde huir.

—Pero es solo en lo que se calienta mi cuerpo y después ambos tendremos menos frío — ni se molesto en sentirse ofendido, solo volvió a pegarse contra el, abrazándose con brazos y piernas para evitar que volviera a empujarlo o a tratar de alejarse.

—Su majestad es demasiado terco para su propio bien — suspiro resignado a que no iba a poder sacárselo de encima, nunca podía de todos modos.

—Si no lo fuera no podría conseguir calor de tu parte — asintió suspirando también, pero él completamente satisfecho por haberse salido con la suya

—De seguir así el príncipe conseguirá otro tipo de calor — la voz le salió casi en un gruñido, tenerlo así pegado y hablando de calor le despertaba otro tipo de ideas, después de todo era humano y tenía ciertas necesidades también.

—¿Hum? ¿Que tipo de calor? — ladeo la cabeza sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo.

—En verdad que eres alguien único — dejo caer la cabeza entre su pelo blanco, aspirando su aroma —único e idiota...por no mencionar ingenuo e idealista al extremo.

— No soy idiota — todo lo demás no podía negarlo, o al menos siempre que lo hacía acababa metido en una discusión que invariablemente perdía.

—Claro que lo eres, su majestad es un idiota ingenuo que no se fija en lo que provoca en los demás.

—¿Ah? Eres demasiado extraño a veces nezumi — parpadeo sintiendo como su aliento acariciaba su nuca y acurrucándose mas contra el.

—Por eso es que eres un idiota — se quejo, tenia que serlo para en verdad no darse cuenta de las reacciones que causaba no solo en él, si no en las personas a su alrededor.

—Deja de llamarme idiota — se quejo soltando su abrazo y tratando ahora si de alejarse un poco molesto por tanto insulto, aunque sus intentos fueron infructuosos, sin darse cuenta había sido firmemente aferrado también.

—Pero aunque seas idiota eres mío... — declaro apretándolo mas contra su cuerpo y aspirando su aroma — eres mío y nadie va a alejarte de mi.

El albino parpadeo un poco sorprendido por el cambio de actitud que había tenido el otro, pero no se quejo de sus palabras o acciones, alzo una de sus manos para acariciar son suavidad las hebras oscuras, enredando los dedos en ellas.

—No voy a alejarme de ti, ni a dejarte solo, ya deberías tenerlo claro — susurro ladeando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos — y aunque espero que se te grabe en la cabeza no voy a dejar de decírtelo cuantas veces sean necesarias para que lo entiendas.

—... — ahora si no supo que debería decir ante esas palabras, de modo que simplemente se inclino buscando sus labios para unirlos en un beso suave.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? — pregunto con suavidad luego que se hubieron separado.

—... — se lo pensó un momento antes de acurrucarlo de nuevo contra su cuerpo — Quizá si su majestad es bueno y se duerme ahora se lo diga en la mañana — asintió asegurándose que ambos quedaran bien tapados bajo las mantas —Mañana tengo función y si llego con ojeras me van a regañar — no que usualmente le diera mucha importancia a esas reprimendas, pero solía ser un modo bastante efectivo de hacerlo callar.

Shion hizo un puchero por eso, Nezumi nunca quería explicarle las cosas, y aun más lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no iba a decirle más por mucho que insistiera o suplicara por que lo hiciera, de modo que valía más resignarse, al menos en ese momento.

—Descansa Nezumi — acepto finalmente dando un ligero cabeceo y volviendo a abrazarse a su cuerpo cálido.

—Descanse su majestad — murmuro el otro en respuesta cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar nuevamente por los brazos de Morfeo.

En el bloque oeste los inviernos son fríos y secos, muchas personas perecen abandonadas en las orillas de las calles, pero en las afueras, en un pequeño cuarto subterráneo, rodeados de libros, una pareja de chicos descansaban plácidamente, dándose calor mutuamente y compartiendo un sentimiento que va mas allá de la razón y de la lógica.


End file.
